No Amor e na Guerra
by Mia Galvez
Summary: UA de Salazar Slytherin & Godrico Gryffindor. Prêmio Especial de Casal Mais Original no I Challenge Slash do Fórum do Grimmauld Place!


**_No amor e na Guerra_ **

**_Por Mia Galvez_ **

_Agosto, ano 510 a.C._

Aquele decididamente seria um parto difícil! A jovem e bela morena suava, retorcia o corpo e bradava em alto e bom som, a dor que se espalhava por cada fibra de seu ser. O excesso de sangue perdido no esforço de trazer aquela criança ao mundo já se fazia visível na palidez de seu rosto. No horizonte, o deus sol ainda lançava suas últimas labaredas sobre a Terra, enquanto a escuridão da noite se adensava nos domínios do vale. O cheiro que entrava pelas janelas da casa vinha do mar salgado e revolto, que pressentia que aquela criança que chegava ao mundo não seria uma criança qualquer. No interior da casa, o cheiro de almíscar triturado espalhado nos incensários era uma frustrante tentativa de esconder o cheiro de suor e sangue.

Havia outras mulheres em sua companhia, a maioria delas bem mais velhas. Tentavam imprimir força e coragem na luta que a morena travava consigo mesma. No entanto, isso não era necessário, afinal ela era uma espartana, e como tal aprendera a dureza da vida solitária, afastada dos homens em constante treinamento. Toda espartana aprendia desde sempre a se virar sozinha. E ela não era uma exceção.

A jovem tinha certeza de que o filho que carregava no ventre seria um macho, mais um honroso descendente de Hércules que engrossaria as filas do exército espartano e defenderia com a própria vida a honra de seu povo. Ela se alegrava em pensar que quando completasse sete anos, seu filho seria chamado à missão para a qual os deuses designaram os homens de Esparta: a guerra. Ele seria treinado e preparado para se dedicar exclusivamente a proteção de sua terra e seu povo. Aos homens de Esparta não havia outro futuro. A eles não era permitido o amor, a não ser aquele dedicado à pátria.

Um choro pungente anunciou que a criança havia enfim deixado o ventre da mãe. Enquanto o pequeno lutava para encher os pulmões de ar, apenas uma das damas de companhia escutou a jovem suspirar baixinho:

- Ele vai se chamar Godrico. Godrico Gryffindor...

Foi o último ímpeto de força da morena antes de atender ao chamado de Tânatos e se deixar conduzir por ele até o Vale da Morte.

_

* * *

_

_Setembro, ano 510 a.C._

O clã Slytherin estava reunido para mais uma assembléia no Palácio central de Esparta, próximo às margens do rio Eurotas. Um dos filhos de um comandante do exército espartano seria apresentado aos cônsules para que decidissem seu destino. O pai avisou de antemão: o bebê parecia fraco. Era muito branco, mesmo depois de ser embebido em vinho conforme as tradições. Tinha a pele macilenta e poucos cabelos escuros cobriam a cabeça recém-nascida. Se sua fraqueza fosse comprovada pela assembléia do clã, o menino sofreria o infanticídio. Não era honrado ter um filho fraco em Esparta. Ele não serviria para a guerra, não suportaria as dificuldades do treinamento pesado ao qual precisaria se submeter. Os homens de Esparta morriam por amor a guerra. E viviam para servir aos seus generais em campos de batalha.

A mãe, submissa e determinada, representante fiel da imutável antítese das mulheres de Esparta, entrou no Palácio trazendo o pequeno ser envolto em panos ricamente bordados. Seu semblante era plácido, mas trazia estampado no olhar medo e esperança ao mesmo tempo. Queria criar aquela criança, sua primeira criança com o homem que amava, como símbolo de um relacionamento esquecido diante das outras obrigações do marido. Tinham uma vida boa em Esparta. Além do exercício de comandante do exército, o homem possuía comerciantes que, em seu nome, iam e vinham de outras cidades-estados gregas para comprar e vender mercadorias de ouro e prata, e finos tecidos. A mulher se sentia no direito de ter para si um pedaço do comandante, pelo menos enquanto lhe fosse possível.

- Traga a criança, dama Slytherin! – ordenou o sacerdote do palácio.

A jovem subiu à tribuna central e depositou o bebê numa bacia de pedra. Sentindo-se desconfortável, logo a criança começou a chorar, o barulho do lamento enchendo o local e ecoando pelo teto alto da construção de mármore. O protesto não durou muito: o bebê se conformou e começou a mexer os bracinhos magros, alheio ao motivo que o levava até ali, e se ocupou de observar as formas do teto enquanto ao seu redor um grupo de fortes homens se preparava para tomar a decisão que poderia limar ou preservar sua vida.

O líder do clã iniciou os testes, apalpando sem cuidados o corpo frágil da criança. Era acompanhado pelos vivos olhos da mãe e do comandante, que aguardavam a decisão final do mais sábio do clã Slytherin de Esparta. O líder então fechou os olhos, depositou novamente o menino na bacia de pedra e falou a todos os presentes:

- Quer o nosso herói Hércules, em nome do clã Slytherin, que o menino seja submetido ao teste final.

- NÃO!

A voz da jovem mãe ecoou no Palácio. Rapidamente ela se arrependeu e levou a mão à boca, mas era tarde demais. O líder se aproximou calmamente, os olhos cor de fel pregados no rosto da mulher, que já exprimia mais medo que esperança diante da provável represália. No entanto, foi de forma complacente que ele falou:

- Se não for submetido ao teste final, vosso filho será condenado por este clã, de acordo com os poderes a mim instituídos.

Ela sabia, assim como o comandante, que o teste final era morte quase certa. Mas abandonar o filho a própria sorte no estreito de Termópilas seria menos digno. Ela tinha esperanças de que, por um milagre, o menino pudesse sobreviver ao teste. Então, com o frio a tomar conta de sua alma e oprimir seu coração de mãe, assentiu em sinal de concordância com a ordem imposta pelo chefe do clã, que retirou o menino da bacia com apenas uma mão e jogou-o nos braços de seu ajudante. Este seria o único responsável por levar o menino até o alto da montanha próxima e jogá-lo de lá. Caso sobrevivesse a queda, o bebê poderia ser retirado pela mãe e criado por ela até os seis anos de idade. Depois, ele iria para o treinamento de batalha, como todos os outros.

O ajudante do líder do clã era ainda bastante jovem. O costume pedia que o bebê fosse lançado com toda a força possível de um único homem. Mas, ao terminar de subir o elevado de pedra batida e negra, o rapaz se enterneceu pelo olhar da criança. Tendo afastado os panos que o recobriam, esta lhe sorria de maneira inocente, e o rapaz julgou que mal aquele ser inofensivo poderia causar aos espartanos. Mas precisava cumprir sua missão, caso contrário, seria morto. Então, usando de toda a coragem que possuía e que pareceria convincente aos olhos do clã, jogou a criança de maneira a disfarçar o uso da força. O bebê rolou a ribanceira, fazendo as pedras se soltarem do caminho por onde ele deslizava.

Na parte de baixo do morro, o coração da mãe ribombava no peito, a dor enchendo os olhos de lágrimas. Seus dedos estavam enrolados ao redor do braço musculoso do marido, as unhas cravadas na pele. Não pode retesar um grito agourento que lhe escapou da garganta enquanto assistia a cena.

A criança parecia não se mover quando parou de cair, o pacote descansando ao pé da elevação de terra. A mulher correu para lá, desenrolando avidamente os panos luxuosos que recobriam o corpo de seu filho. A pequena criança estava arranhada, coberta por hematomas escuros, frutos do sangue pisado contra as pedras ao longo da queda. A mãe olhou aflita para o rosto do bebê. Nenhum sinal que indicasse restar um sopro de vida naquele corpinho tão frágil e delicado. Os olhos negros permaneciam fechados. No entanto, um fraco movimento levantava o peito da criança. Ele respirava! A mãe sorriu aliviada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

O líder do clã assentiu e, diante de toda a cidade, o bebê foi autorizado a viver. O comandante tomou a criança do colo da mãe, retirou os panos que a cobriam e levantou-a nos braços, para que todos os habitantes de Esparta fossem testemunhas da força de seu filho.

- Salazar vive! – os olhos do bebê se abriram e encararam a multidão enquanto o pai gritava. – Salazar é um digno filho de ESPARTA!

Indiferente a toda a cena que se passava, o bebê apenas tornou a fechar os olhos, pois a claridade do sol os feria.

_

* * *

_

_Dezembro, ano 498 a.C. _

Godrico chorava de fúria enquanto um soldado cortava seus cabelos com uma lâmina curta e afiada. Ele tentava se desvencilhar do adulto de toda a forma, pois queria preservar os cabelos longos que cultivava desde a infância. Gostava de observar os cachos do pai quando ele vinha das batalhas, e depois admirava os cabelos dos homens que faziam parte de sua infantaria, sempre enfeitados com grinaldas de flores do campo. E agora, ao completar 12 anos, seus cabelos castanhos eram cortados até que ele ficasse careca, a cabeça reluzindo os raios de sol quente que banhavam a região da Lacônia. Quando o soldado terminou o serviço, soltou as cordas que prendiam o menino a uma estaca no chão, mas este se deixou ficar a um canto, remoendo a raiva que aquecia o sangue, a respiração ofegante pelo esforço de tentar escapar.

Então, ele entrou. Salazar era o próximo. Vinha altivo, o andar nobre de um membro da alta corte de Esparta. Godrico sabia que ele era filho de um comandante famoso, mas não se importava muito com isso. No entanto, julgava que Salazar se importasse. Era sempre vil e presunçoso, o orgulho estampado em suas feições juvenis. Tinha um sorriso de escárnio e desdém sempre que vencia uma batalha durante o treinamento, mas não hesitava em fugir quando achava que estava em desvantagem. Por esse motivo, já fora muitas vezes castigado com chibatadas pelos comandantes, cena que dava a Godrico um prazer quase físico.

Não foi necessário amarrar o menino nem submetê-lo a qualquer tipo de represália para que seus lânguidos cabelos negros fossem cortados. Depois de terminado o serviço, Salazar saiu da tenda como se nada tivesse acontecido. A única coisa capaz de denunciar o desgosto do menino era uma pequena ruga no centro de sua testa. Que talvez nem significasse nada, já que Godrico acreditava que estas pequenas coisas não faziam diferença para o nobre Salazar.

- Ei, Salazar! – Godrico saiu da tenda e correu no encalço do amigo, que não olhou para trás, mas estancou o andar. – Cortaram-te os cabelos também, nobre amigo?

- Sim, Godrico, não vês? – Salazar respondeu entre dentes, procurando não encarar o companheiro, e seguiu o caminho. – Faz parte dos costumes espartanos, se tu não o sabes.

- Costumes espartanos... Baboseiras espartanas, eu diria – desafiou Godrico, caminhando ao lado do menino. – O que eu gosto mesmo nesta terra é de uma boa briga, sabia?

- Pois não contes comigo – respondeu o outro, parando a um palmo do amigo e encarando seu rosto queimado de sol. Godrico era pelo menos uma cabeça mais alto do que Salazar, que continuava franzino como era quando bebê. No entanto, seu tom de voz era capaz de intimidar o companheiro como se ele fosse um gigante.

Godrico se calou. Embora uma boa luta naquele momento fosse tudo o que a adrenalina que corria em seu sangue necessitava, ele preferia não mexer com Salazar nos momentos em que o companheiro de treinamento estava de mau-humor. Baixou a cabeça e chutou uma pedra no chão, virando as costas para o outro menino. Talvez pudesse encontrar algo para comer. Se não o encontrasse, roubaria. Deixaria Salazar sozinho, envolto em seus pensamentos. Sabia que, quando este quisesse, iria procurá-lo novamente.

Salazar seguiu o rumo contrário, mas não deixou de virar a cabeça sobre o ombro e reparar para que lado Godrico caminhava. Mais tarde iria querer a companhia dele. Agora, tudo o que precisava era de um tempo para pensar e treinar aquilo que ele vinha descobrindo aos poucos. O poder que muitos desconheciam, que ele mesmo julgava não existir, mas que algo dentro de seu íntimo vivia dizendo para buscar. Rumou para o estreito de Termópilas, onde uma pequena rachadura na pedra comportava a entrada de uma única pessoa. Lá, de onde era possível ouvir o barulho do mar bravo, Salazar fechava os olhos e sentia o poder emanar de dentro dele. Quando tornava a abri-los, era sempre uma nova surpresa. Naquele dia, uma pequena cobra surgiu diante da fenda na pedra. O vermelho, amarelo e negro das cores de suas escamas brilhava na luz do sol. Ela se enrolou e aproximou-se do menino, a língua rachada exposta para fora da boca, os dentes apontando diretamente para a presa. No exato momento em que o animal se preparava para dar o bote, Salazar falou:

- Pare, em nome de Salazar Slytherin.

- Humano, como podes falar comigo? – a cobra perguntou espantada com a capacidade daquela criatura de duas pernas de poder falar-lhe como a um igual.

A voz da cobra sibilava docemente nos ouvidos de Salazar, indicando que a serpente era uma fêmea.

- Eu posso tudo o que quero, animal. – respondeu com a natural arrogância dos poderosos - Posso ser maior que qualquer um em Esparta. Serei poderoso e valoroso guerreiro e poderei ter em minhas mãos aquele que quiser.

- Então, que fique claro de hoje até sempre que eu, Górgona do Rochedo, não depositei minhas presas em tua carne. E que tu não te esqueças nunca que assim como eu, todas as minhas filhas e as filhas de minhas filhas respeitarão o único ser de duas pernas que se comunica com nosso povo. E assim, se um dia chegares a ser poderoso como dizes, não te esqueças de tuas companheiras rastejantes. Agora, deixo-te nobre Salazar, e junto-me aos meus. Adeus!

- Adeus...

Não era a primeira vez que Salazar vivia uma experiência diferente daquilo que seria considerado normal em Esparta. Desde que foi levado, aos seis anos de idade, para ser criado entre os membros da unidade de batalha do General Lúcio Malfoy, seus poderes só faziam crescer. Podia assustar quem quisesse com um simples olhar. Machucar e ferir com um toque. No entanto, não costumava demonstrar suas habilidades, a não ser durante as batalhas, quando os soldados não compreendiam como um jovem tão franzino podia causar tanto estrago em seus adversários de treinamento. Salazar nunca foi um garoto fisicamente forte. Mas ele sabia muito bem, que a verdadeira força não dependia das suas condições físicas. A força que Salazar Slytherin conhecia vinha de uma fonte muito mais rica e poderosa.

Salazar não apreciava a vida em Esparta. A única coisa que o motivava a não se jogar do desfiladeiro de Termópilas rumo a morte certa no mar era Godrico. O amigo estava junto com ele em tudo, das batalhas às noites de sono ao relento, da alimentação com a sopa negra de cevada, sangue e carne de porco ao pão de trigo roubado dos mercadores atenienses. Quando eram apanhados furtando, quase sempre Salazar assumia a culpa no lugar de Godrico, livrando o amigo das chibatadas corretivas. Ao levar o chicote no lombo, no entanto, reparava que Godrico permanecia próximo, observando de maneira ávida. Godrico gostava da dor e achava-a nobre. E por isso Salazar aprendera a suportá-la.

_

* * *

_

_Fevereiro, ano 494 a.C. _

Aos dezesseis anos, durante um feriado na cidade-estado de Esparta, Godrico conheceu Rowena. Os feriados eram as únicas oportunidades que os adolescentes em treinamento tinham para deixar o campo e ir à cidade rever a família e buscar outros prazeres diferentes dos proporcionados pelas batalhas. Mas, mesmo nessas ocasiões, eles não podiam abandonar o uniforme, composto de uma toga cor de carne e um manto leve.

Rowena era filha de um mercador da cidade-estado de Tebas, do clã Ravenclaw. Era uma menina muito bela, no auge de seus quinze anos, os cabelos castanhos descendo em cachos pelo vestido branco que recobria a pele queimada do sol. Era muito admirada pelos homens por onde passava, e despertava a cobiça de cada um dos adolescentes e até dos adultos que ainda se viam solteiros na cidade. Mas seus olhos cor de amêndoa logo pousaram em Godrico, interessados na clara força física do jovem soldado. Godrico, percebendo o olhar da jovem e entendendo claramente as suas intenções, abandonou as tendas da unidade de treinamento do General Lúcio e foi ter com ela em Esparta.

A jovem facilitou as coisas para ambos e fugiu da casa onde dormia com a família. Passaram uma ardente noite de amor próximo ao campo de treinamento. No primeiro sinal da alvorada, Godrico acordou sobressaltado: havia alguém rondando a tenda onde ele se instalara com a moça.

O sentidos apurados em anos e anos de treinamento fizeram com que Godrico percebesse o odor conhecido de um guerreiro a espreita, pronto para dar o bote. Mesmo com o coração disparado, Godrico se armou de coragem e tomou sua lança curta, comum a todos os guerreiros de sua idade. Cobriu o corpo da bela Rowena e fez sinal para que ela se calasse. Abriu suavemente o tecido que fechava a barraca de campanha e saiu para o ar fresco do amanhecer.

Os outros soldados ainda estavam adormecidos, mas a claridade da aurora indicava que logo iniciariam a rotina de treinamentos. Com pesar, constatou que tinham dormido demais e que agora teria problemas para levar Rowena de volta a cidade. Envolto em pensamentos, não ouviu uma lança cortar o ar frio da manhã e atingir o lado direito de seu ombro, fazendo o sangue jorrar e a pele arder. Soltou um brado de dor incontrolável e virou-se para encarar seu agressor.

- Tu! Maldito sejas tu! – bradou Godrico quando avistou o rosto impassível de Salazar.

Este não respondeu ao insulto do amigo. Apenas apontou desdenhoso para a barraca, onde uma cobra gigantesca adentrava e os gritos de Rowena já começavam a ecoar, dando o alarme de que havia um traidor entre eles. Godrico tentou correr para salvar a jovem, mas foi detido pelo braço de Salazar, revelando a força sobrenatural que o jovem possuía.

- Ouça-me! Se fores até lá, há de ser picado também. E nada poderei fazer por ti, visto que o veneno é mortal.

- Maldito sejas tu três vezes, Salazar! – Godrico gritava enquanto tentava se livrar das garras do rapaz. – Deixa-me salvar Rowena, ela nada tem com tuas injúrias e insatisfações.

- Já que fazes tanta questão – Salazar soltou o braço do amigo, mas continuou bloqueando a passagem enquanto proferia palavras numa outra língua.

Godrico não fora capaz de compreender nada. Apenas avistou, assombrado, a cobra deixar a barraca e, logo atrás dela, uma assustada jovem de cabelos castanhos depositou seus olhos sobre os guerreiros.

Vendo que o perigo se fora, Rowena vestiu-se rapidamente e deixou a barraca rumo à cidade. Procurava caminhar em passos rápidos, mas as pernas não a obedeciam, trêmulas que estavam pelo pavor passado na barraca. Assim sendo, acabou por ser capturada pelos soldados, despertos pelos gritos da própria jovem minutos antes. Godrico foi pego logo em seguida, tentando, sem sucesso, fugir para o centro comercial de Esparta. Foi arrastado diante de todos os soldados de sua repartição e levado diante da presença do General Lúcio. De seu corpo escorria o sangue das feridas abertas pelas pedras do chão áspero. No entanto, a pele exalava fúria reprimida diante da humilhação a que fora submetido. Salazar estava a direita do General, um sorriso de triunfo estampado no rosto.

A balburdia dos soldados na tenda era geral. Discutia-se qual seria a forma ideal de castigar o jovem Godrico diante da audácia de trazer para o acampamento um exemplar do sexo feminino. A filha do mercador de Tebas já havia sido devolvida ao pai, e sofreria por ele o castigo pelo erro cometido. Deitar-se com uma jovem era inaceitável aos jovens em treinamento militar. Godrico permanecia preso por dois soldados fortes e bem mais altos que ele, os braços musculosos impedindo a circulação do sangue.

Salazar observava Godrico, a raiva escorrendo pelos poros junto com o suor. Assumiu novamente seu olhar impassível e ignorou por completo os gritos e protestos dos homens. Naquele momento, para Salazar, tudo era silêncio e solidão. A multidão podia bradar, mas Salazar nada ouvia além do eco mudo e vazio que perpassava seu coração ao observar o corpo machucado de Godrico.

Era naquele lugar sem nada que havia em sua alma que ele tomava suas mais difíceis decisões. Agora, sabia o que deveria ser feito e assim faria. Dirigiu-se então ao General Lúcio, que fez com que os soldados silenciassem para que o jovem rapaz pudesse falar.

- Nobres soldados e companheiros. Aqui quem vos fala é Salazar, do nobre clã de Slytherin, que tem por alta estima o soldado em questão, Godrico, do clã Gryffindor. Sabe-se pois que ele deve ser castigado pelo mal que cometeu a esta unidade de combate. Peço-vos, no entanto, que sejais eu o responsável pela execução de tal castigo, como assim também o deseja nosso nobre General Lúcio.

Os soldados pareciam decepcionados, cada qual imaginando porque Lúcio daria ao melhor amigo de Godrico a honra de açoitá-lo enquanto cada um ali daria um braço para tal. Seria o jovem infrator castigado da forma correta por aquele franzino garoto que fora treinado com ele? Enquanto especulavam, o ódio de Godrico tomou proporções homéricas em seu peito. Como Salazar ousava desafiá-lo desta forma? Seu companheiro de uma vida agora pretendia castigá-lo por ter se entregado aos amores de uma mulher?

Com a permissão do General Lúcio, Salazar prendeu um grilhão ao pescoço de Godrico e o arrastou para o estreito de Termópilas, munido de um chicote e sua pequena lança de combatente em treinamento. A arma ainda conservava o sangue do amigo, o mesmo que escorria do ferimento em seu ombro. Salazar esperava que Godrico fosse resistir. No entanto, o rapaz revelou uma dignidade orgulhosa e apenas se deixou conduzir por todo o caminho, imaginando qual coragem seria capaz de fazer Salazar recuar.

Chegaram, então, a fenda no estreito. A mesma fenda que Salazar costumava visitar quando queria ficar sozinho. Jamais levara quem quer que fosse até lá. Godrico permanecia sem dizer nenhuma palavra, pronto para encarar o castigo que lhe seria imputado por Salazar. Quando viu que Salazar o arrastava para a fenda na parede, imaginou como conseguiriam os dois entrar naquele pequeno compartimento de pedra. A surpresa que se seguiu foi tão grande quanto o que Godrico avistou. A parte interna da fenda era gigantesca. Mas aquilo não poderia ser natural. Só poderia ser...

Um forte impacto logo abaixo das costelas tirou Godrico de seus pensamentos. Salazar o havia chutado e agora olhava-o com soberba, enquanto dizia:

- Escuta-me, Godrico! O que pensaste que estava fazendo quando trouxe aquela mulher para vossa tenda?

A força do chute deixou Godrico arfando no chão, sem ar. No entanto, Salazar apontou para ele a mão direita e ordenou:

- Levanta-te!

Imediatamente, uma energia muito além das forças humanas fez com que o corpo machucado de Godrico se erguesse e permanecesse de pé, magicamente sustentado. O assombro percorreu o rosto do jovem ao que ele não se conteve e questionou:

- Como fazes isso, nobre Salazar? Que força é essa que te faz capaz de atos assim?

- Faço tantas coisas que tu não podes imaginar, Godrico. Há tantas coisas sobre mim que tu não conhecesses. Mas hoje, se ficares, levar-te-ei para jantar comigo no inferno!

- Tuas palavras não me assustam! – desafiou Godrico - Sei que, dos soldados de Esparta, tu és o menos corajoso e o mais vil.

As palavras fizeram Salazar reagir, atirando-se contra Godrico e ferindo-lhe o belo rosto com um soco, o sangue jorrando do nariz quebrado. Para se defender, o rapaz ferido chutou a barriga do oponente, tentando jogá-lo para longe e voltar a respirar.

Os dois oponentes se encararam. Salazar com uma das mãos no abdômen, indicava o lugar que Godrico o acertara. Naquele momento, ambos sentiram que Cronos deixara de existir e tudo no universo havia parado. Um vácuo os envolveu, abafando inclusive a voz de suas consciências. O sopro do silêncio absoluto que precede os grande acontecimentos estreitava pela fenda do Estreito de Termópolis e ocupava cada centímetro daquele espaço que lhes servia de arena.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi mais forte que o ímpeto de qualquer um dos deuses do panteão. Salazar aproximou-se e tocou o rosto ensangüentado de Godrico com uma das mãos, numa visível expressão do carinho complacente que se deve ter a um enfermo. A outra mão ainda segurava a lança curta, mas por pouco tempo. Logo ela foi forçada ao chão com um baque quando as mãos de Godrico buscaram as do amigo. Agarrou-as com força, travando uma luta consigo mesmo sem saber se queria realmente afastar o corpo de Salazar de perto do seu ou se o queria trazer mais para si. Arfava pelo esforço físico e mental, enquanto Salazar apenas conservava o mesmo rosto plácido, a determinação emanando em cada gota de suor. Mantinham-se assim, unidos e afastados pela força das mãos. Quando afrouxaram o toque, voltaram a se olhar e o vazio novamente os abraçou.

Salazar deu as costas a Godrico antes de dizer:

- Não vale a pena sujar as minhas mãos com um espartano que não honra a pátria e os irmãos.

Antes que percebesse, sentiu o peso das mãos de Godrico em seus ombros, virando-o de frente para ele. O rapaz não pôde fazer nada para evitar que Godrico o agarrasse avidamente, colando os lábios nos seus. Salazar sentiu o gosto adocicado do sangue que ainda maculava as belas feições de seu oponente. Sentia que Godrico assumia as vezes de amigo, companheiro e amante.

Deixou-se deitar enquanto o outro prendia-lhe os braços no chão com força, as pedras arranhando os pulsos do rapaz. As bocas experimentavam-se como se provassem do mais maravilhoso vinho de Tebas, cujo paladar só era comparado ao verdadeiro néctar servido no Olimpo. Salazar sequer podia respirar, enquanto o corpo bem torneado de Godrico permanecia sobre o seu. Apesar disso, sentia-se como se estivesse nas nuvens, o fim da discussão e do ódio, a guerra transformada em amor.

No meio de sensações tão desconexas, lembrou-se então de sua mãe. Certa vez, quando era criança, ouvira-a dizer ao pai, após uma batalha, que só se vence o adversário com o amor, nunca com o ódio. Na aurora de seus seis anos de idade, ele jamais poderia entender o que aquilo significava. A verdade é que nunca dera a real importância às palavras daquela mulher submissa que lhe trouxera ao mundo. Nunca compreendera que a força das mulheres de Esparta chegava a ser superior à dos homens pelo simples fato de saber amar e se entregar sem reservas. Agora ele compreendia, agora sentia que o que a mãe sempre lhe dizia fazia todo o sentido. Enquanto o pai se referia ao amor único à guerra e aos campos de batalha, que ele nutriu por toda a vida, a mãe se referia ao amor puro e singelo que emana do coração. Aquele mesmo amor que Salazar sentia pelo homem que agora o dominava, deixando-o sem fôlego e com a interessante perspectiva de morrer se permanecesse por mais um segundo sem ele.

Godrico retirou os lábios da boca de Salazar, percorrendo então todo o seu corpo e provocando espasmos de intenso prazer. Salazar tentava se conter para não gritar que queria ser dele em toda a sua essência, que queria senti-lo preencher os espaços de seu coração que sempre foram abandonados por todos, por aqueles que sempre o julgaram fraco e incapaz. Salazar dividiria com Godrico o intenso controle que possuía sobre a natureza desde que este jurasse por sobre o nome eterno do herói Hércules que jamais o abandonaria. Salazar sabia que morreria se não o tivesse mais ao seu lado. Queria-o para sempre ali, perto dele, depois dentro dele, para o resto da vida. Mesmo que a vida fosse curta demais.

* * *

_Agosto, 480 a.C_.

Dois homens permaneciam ainda na tenda de guerra enquanto os soldados do General Lúcio se reuniam para aquele que seria o último combate. Ao todo, eram 300 nobres guerreiros de Esparta, vestidos com belas armaduras de bronze e escudos que reluziam a luz do sol, deixando ainda mais viva a letra L, de Lacedemônia, nome pelo qual a nobre Esparta era conhecida em campos de batalha e que espalhava temor aos oponentes. As lanças que possuíam tinham mais de três metros de comprimento e eram capazes de transpassar um homem. No entanto, contrastando com a fúria das armas, os homens tinham longos cabelos que lhes caíam pelos ombros, primorosamente penteados e adornados com coroas de flores do campo.

Era assim, depositando flores nos cabelos castanhos de Godrico, que Salazar o presenteava com um último gesto de amor antes de morrer na guerra. Os dois homens acabavam de se amar pela última vez, gesto repetido diariamente durante mais de 20 anos, e ainda não haviam vestido as armaduras.

Para serem nobres guerreiros de Esparta, foram obrigados a assumir matrimônio com duas mulheres, a fim de gerar descendentes do herói Hércules e engrossar as fileiras do exército espartano. Godrico desposara Rowena, como era o costume depois de deflorar a jovem, e com ela tivera três filhos homens. Salazar se casara com Helga, do clã Hufflepuff, mas apenas uma filha mulher fora capaz de gerar. Até nisso rescendia a vergonha e a cólera do guerreiro Slytherin. Mas sabia que deveria ser grato a vida por proporcionar aqueles anos de total felicidade ao lado do homem que amava. E era assim que ele queria que tudo acabasse. O amor sempre vence no final.

Godrico e Salazar dividiram uma vida juntos. Salazar ensinou a ele o domínio da natureza, as magias profundas que aprendeu com seu dom. Godrico sorveu cada gole do conhecimento e da paixão, nutrindo esperanças de um dia alcançar a sabedoria de Salazar. No entanto, enquanto Salazar era nobre de família, Godrico possuía a nobreza de espírito e a coragem de um homem valoroso, muito diferente do amante.

Ambos vestiram as armaduras e beijaram-se uma última vez com fúria, ânsia e paixão. Então, seguiram para o estreito de Termópilas, o início e o fim de suas vidas. Os soldados do rei gigante Rubeus já avançavam diante das fileiras de Esparta. A missão da tropa de Salazar e Godrico era retê-los o máximo possível, a fim de dar tempo para que os reforços enviados por outras cidades-estados, requeridos pelo General Lúcio, chegassem. Deveriam estar preparados para a morte, a bela e inevitável morte ao lado de seus companheiros de batalha. Era apenas assim, coberta de glórias, que os espartanos honrados perdiam a vida.

Antes de se separarem, Godrico dirigiu palavra a Salazar:

- Morreremos por Esparta, meu tão caro e fiel amigo.

- Eu não morro por Esparta, Godrico – respondeu com honra o guerreiro. - Eu encaro a morte por amor a ti. Só o amor vence uma guerra, jamais o ódio. Prepara-te para a glória, hoje e para todo o sempre!

E dando as costas ao amante, Salazar partiu para a batalha onde os discípulos de Tânatos espreitavam prontos a recolher as almas dos que tombassem. Mas partiu com a consciência de ter vivido a vida que quis.

Salazar e Godrico lutaram bravamente, agindo como irmãos diante do exército espartano e dos inimigos, e durante todo o combate não se tocaram ou se entregaram uma vez sequer. O General Lúcio pretendia defender o estreito de Termópilas com a vida, se preciso fosse. Os bravos soldados espartanos enfrentaram os persas em uma inferioridade numérica inimaginável e cruel: eram 300 homens contra um exército de mais de 120 mil. A resistência durou dois dias, mas Lúcio foi traído por um soldado de seu próprio exército e obrigado a tomar uma triste decisão para um general espartano: recuar ou permitir o massacre de seus valorosos homens.

Convocou então uma assembléia para discutir de forma democrática qual seria a melhor maneira de sair daquele impasse. Sabia, no entanto, que a última palavra seria dele. E a culpa ou glória pela decisão também o acompanharia pelo vale das Sombras e da Morte e marcariam para sempre seus filhos, e os filhos de seus filhos até a 7ª geração. Quando finalmente optou por morrer pela liberdade de Esparta, os soldados prontamente concordaram e honraram seu general com um brado de lealdade, satisfeitos por estarem sob o comando de um homem tão corajoso. Salazar e Godrico se encararam, um de cada lado da assembléia militar. Num acordo tácito, feito com uma troca lânguida de olhares, juraram lutar juntos, lado a lado, aquela última batalha que teria para ambos o significado de um último suspiro de amor.

E assim foi. Antes de perecer, ambos ainda foram responsáveis por grande baixa no exército persa, livrando o mundo das aberrações da natureza que invadiam o campo de batalha para tomar de assalto a vida dos nobres guerreiros espartanos. Brandiram-se espadas, sangue espirrou pelo campo de batalha, vidas foram arrasadas pela glória eterna de Esparta. E quando, com o peito ceifado de flechas, Godrico caiu de joelhos ao lado do amigo e entrelaçou sua mão a dele, despediu-se dizendo:

- É uma honra morrer ao teu lado, nobre guerreiro.

Os olhos de Salazar se voltaram para o alto, onde as flechas do inimigo cobriam o sol e escureciam o dia. Ainda conseguiu reunir forças para sentir a vida se esvair do corpo de seu companheiro. Então, com a certeza de uma morte honrosa, apertou a mão enlaçada de Godrico e, encarando o corpo sem vida do amigo, apenas suspirou:

- Foi uma honra viver ao teu lado...


End file.
